


When It Becomes Too Much... I'll Be There

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: When it becomes to much, just remember, I'll be there for you. I promise. I love you.





	When It Becomes Too Much... I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanissleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanissleepy/gifts).



> Ok so like I randomly got the inspiration to write this in my creative writing class, and I'm surprised I actually followed through. I was in a pretty bad mood today, and this was meant to be a suicide fic, but I changed my mind and wrote this. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for my hiatus, I'm trying my best to get better.

“I’m tired. I’m tired. I’m so fucking tired.” Changbin laid awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling on his red silky bed, still fully dressed in the black jeans and black hoodie he wore that day. 

He was just on a date with his boyfriend of 2 years, Felix. They both loved each other to the moon and back. Changbin knew Felix would give his life for him, and Changbin would do the same, but life is just too hard to live. He’s tired of coming home to his family’s odd stares. He’s tired of the stress of trying to keep his grades higher than D. He’s tired of putting on a fake smile around his friends. The only person who could really make him smile, was Felix, but sometimes he was just scared. They’ve been dating for 2 years, but even after 2 years, he’s still afraid of falling too deep for this boy. He doesn’t want to be a burden for the younger. Felix has his whole life ahead of him as a choreographer, but then here he is, Changbin, a useless nothing who just likes to write poems and songs. All he was doing with his life was just holding his boyfriend back from his dreams. 

He groaned out in pain as he covered his ears with his hands to hide from the screams of his parents. He didn’t care about what they were arguing about, he just wanted to get away. So that’s what he did. 

“Felix, can i come over.” He called his boyfriend, holding the phone to his ears.

“Of course you can sweetie." Changbin loved that sweet honey voice. "What’s wrong?” Maybe there was a reason to live. 

“I’ll tell you when i get there.” 

Changbin could swear he heard a sigh come from the other end of the phone. “Ok baby. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He smiled, finally. Hearing his boyfriend’s never ceased to warm his heart. 

Changbin got up off his bed and slipped on his black leather boots, while grabbing his black denim jacket, then slipped out of the house, while his parents continued to throw cups and furniture at eachother. 

Opening the cold wooden door, he left, and carefully closed the door behind him, cautious not to alert his parents he’s leaving. 

His bike was outside his door. The navy blue was hard to see in the dark, even against the white wall. He didn’t care that he didn’t have a reflective light on his bike. All he wanted to do was get away, and go to Felix. 

•

Felix didn’t live that far away. He was just a few blocks away, but the streets were busy. He often even crossed them without looking. The cars whizzed by, just barely hitting him, but he found it funny. He found it funny how every time a car almost hit him, it meant he almost died. He didn’t care if he lived or died, so here he was, almost dying and finding it amusing.

How did his life turn to this? Was it the day his parents started fighting and never stopped? Was it the day he came out and his parents started hating him? Was it the day his parents walked in on him and Felix? The boy being on top of him... naked. He doesn’t know, but frankly, he doesn’t care. He just wants to see Felix. 

Changbin, he just wants to sleep. He's just so fucking tired of everything. 

Right as he crossed the final street, he felt immense pain everywhere, then he felt numb. All he remembered was being tossed like a rag doll. He remembered the burn of his face against the pavement, and the sounds of a man screaming in shock. 

•

When he woke up again, he was in a hospital bed, alone. Or he thought he was alone. On his right, was Felix, sitting on the hospital chair crying and holding his hand. 

“F-Felix.” It was barely a whisper. “Y-You’re here.” A single tear fell down his bandaged cheek.

Felix chuckled and lightly hit his chest. Changbin winced in pain. “Sorry," he paused. "Of course i’m here you idiot... Why the hell didn’t you look before crossing?" Changbin looked away from Felix, and instead at the flowers that lied on the counter next to him. "Do you want to die?" Felix choked. "Did you even think about me?" He screamed. "I can’t lose you.” He finally whispered. Changbin lifted up the boy's face with his free hand. Felix's eyes, teary, and filled with desperation. “I love you Binnie. Please don’t leave me.” 

“I-” Changbin was too choked up to speak. “I’m so sorry. I- I’m sorry for wanting to die.” He pulled his hand from Felix’s grasp. “I’m sorry.” He shook from behind his hands as he sobbed. “I’m so sorry.” 

Felix, eyes wide open, pulled apart Changbin’s hands and kissed him. The older flinched from the touch, but slowly melted into it. Their lips moved in unison, before Felix slowly pulled away. Changbin followed his lips, missing the taste.

“I’m going to help you, okay.” Felix assured him. “I’m going to help you get better.” 

Changbin let out another sob, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He ignored the pain coming from his body as Felix pressed against his side. He probably had a broken rib. 

“I love you so much Felix. Please, never leave me.” 

Felix pulled back and gazed into Changbin’s eyes, holding both of Changbin's hands in his own.

Felix pecked his lips one last time before lying his head on the boy's chest. “I promise Binnie... I promise... I’ll never leave you... Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a pretty ok day. It started off bad, but as it went on it got better and I'm happy about that. Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Ok so quick question, who actually cares about my life updates fic? also another question, should I just write about how ive been doing in the end notes of a fic? and another question, how would you guys feel about me posting a fic dedicated all to poems, or should I just post them on wattpad? (Would you guys even read it?) 
> 
> As always, thank you guys for reading my fics. The comments and kudos let me know you guys like my stories, and are what keeps me going and still writing. Thank you guys so much. I love you all.


End file.
